Back in time
by Matthias Stormcrow
Summary: After losing everything he cared about Kain Edward Cullen-Black the son of Renesmee and Jacob Black gets the chance to go back in time to save the family he lost and save the future he ultimately destroyed.


(A/N: As usual don't own Twilight just own Kain.)

Back in Time By: Matthias Stormcrow

Summery: After losing everything he cared about Kain Edward Cullen-Black the son of Renesmee and Jacob Black gets the chance to go back in time to save the family he lost and save the future he ultimately destroyed.

**Prologue: Beginning of a new life** (Kain POV)

I knew this was going to be the final battle. I was wounded but then so was she. My left leg was practically mangled to hell. How I was still walking…no idea but my lust for vengeance probably has something to do with it. My name is Kain Edward Cullen. I am the third Triple Hybrid in history directly behind my brothers Jason Seth Cullen and Eric Jasper Cullen and my twin sister Casey Isabelle Cullen is the fourth.

Triple Hybrid as in one-third Human, one-third Vampire and one-third Shapeshifter. My hair in Vampire/Human form is a dark brown almost Bronze…I guess I take after my grandfather: Edward Cullen that way…stop thinking about them…their dead and not coming back you moron.

I shook my head and waited for the coming showdown. I knew she would track me here I did after all tear off one of her legs and set it on fire and in retaliation she damaged my left eye completely I can still open and close my eye I just cant see through it. So I wear sunglasses to hide the scar.

As I waited I recited on old poem from the great Edgar Allen Poe. The poem called The Raven.

"Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,

Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore—

While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,

As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.

"'Tis some visitor," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door—

Only this and nothing more."

Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December;

And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor.

Eagerly I wished the morrow;—vainly I had sought to borrow

From my books surcease of sorrow—sorrow for the lost Lenore—

For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore—

Nameless _here_ for evermore.

And the silken, sad, uncertain rustling of each purple curtain

Thrilled me—filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before;

So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating

"'Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door—

Some late visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door;—

This it is and nothing more."

Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,

"Sir," said I, "or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore;

But the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping,

And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door,

That I scarce was sure I heard you"—here I opened wide the door;—

Darkness there and nothing more.

Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing,

Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before;

But the silence was unbroken, and the stillness gave no token,

And the only word there spoken was the whispered word, "Lenore?"

This I whispered, and an echo murmured back the word, "Lenore!"—

Merely this and nothing more.

Back into the chamber turning, all my soul within me burning,

Soon again I heard a tapping somewhat louder than before.

"Surely," said I, "surely that is something at my window lattice;

Let me see, then, what thereat is, and this mystery explore—

Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore;—

'Tis the wind and nothing more!"

Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter,

In there stepped a stately Raven of the saintly days of yore;

Not the least obeisance made he; not a minute stopped or stayed he;

But, with mien of lord or lady, perched above my chamber door—

Perched upon a bust of Pallas just above my chamber door—

Perched, and sat, and nothing more.

Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling,

By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore,

"Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou," I said, "art sure no craven,

Ghastly grim and ancient Raven wandering from the Nightly shore—

Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!"

Quoth the Raven "Nevermore."

Much I marvelled this ungainly fowl to hear discourse so plainly,

Though its answer little meaning—little relevancy bore;

For we cannot help agreeing that no living human being

Ever yet was blessed with seeing bird above his chamber door—

Bird or beast upon the sculptured bust above his chamber door,

With such name as "Nevermore."

But the Raven, sitting lonely on the placid bust, spoke only

That one word, as if his soul in that one word he did outpour.

Nothing farther then he uttered—not a feather then he fluttered—

Till I scarcely more than muttered "Other friends have flown before—

On the morrow _he_ will leave me, as my Hopes have flown before."

Then the bird said "Nevermore."

Startled at the stillness broken by reply so aptly spoken,

"Doubtless," said I, "what it utters is its only stock and store

Caught from some unhappy master whom unmerciful Disaster

Followed fast and followed faster till his songs one burden bore—

Till the dirges of his Hope that melancholy burden bore

Of 'Never—nevermore'."

But the Raven still beguiling all my fancy into smiling,

Straight I wheeled a cushioned seat in front of bird, and bust and door;

Then, upon the velvet sinking, I betook myself to linking

Fancy unto fancy, thinking what this ominous bird of yore—

What this grim, ungainly, ghastly, gaunt, and ominous bird of yore

Meant in croaking-" I said before I waited for interrupted.

"Nevermore." The Vampire whispered mockingly.

I stood and looked into her blood red eyes…she killed the last of the humans…all thirty-three of them all of which were under my protection and I failed them. I took a deep breath and I continued.

"This I sat engaged in guessing, but no syllable expressing." I said.

"To the fowl whose fiery eyes now burned into my bosom's core;" she mocked back.

"This and more I sat divining, with my head at ease reclining." I said.

"On the cushion's velvet lining that the lamp-light gloated o'er,

But whose velvet-violet lining with the lamp-light gloating o'er," She mocked again.

"_She_ shall press, ah, nevermore!" I said.

"Shall we finish up?" She asked taking out the sword stole from me in our last encounter.

I nodded and here we go again. Unlike last time I didn't lunge in like an idiot…that is how my leg got busted. Instead I waited for her to make the first move, which she did and the last battle was on.

Our swords clanged metal and metal once, twice, three times. We backed up and ran forward and with a clang both Swords went flying and started throwing haymakers instead. It sounded like bombs going off when fists hit flesh on flesh.

After the eighth punch I spit in her face blinding her a few seconds then kicked her in the groin, which dropped her to her knees. I took a Knife I had hidden out from a sheath on my back. I sliced her arm and then grabbed the arm and ripped it off. She then head butted my stomach which, sent me flying into a decaying White Cross.

She stalked over to me and grabbed me by the hair.

"This is the end of you." She said with a cackle.

I grabbed one of the fallen Swords and stabbed her in the breast with it. I rose to my feet.

"Your finished." I said before cutting off her other hand and leg then I grabbed the other sword in my other hand.

These swords I have are not just normal swords. My uncle Jasper showed me how to make them and I reinforced the metal with Vampire Venom and Werewolf Blood. Call me a sadist if you want but when you live in a world that I do you learn to just not give a fuck.

Here I stand in rain my scarred eye covered, swords at the ready to kill the Vampire that took everything from me: my friends, my family…all gone.

"Any last words before I remove your head hm?" I asked the brunette red eyed Vampire at my feet.

She looked up at me and for first time I didn't see the monster I saw who she was before…Bella Swan my grandmother.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Sorry…sorry! After everything you did you say sorry as if that makes this any better! You killed my mother, father, brothers and sister and for what…hm because I am just not understanding this!" I shouted.

She went to open her mouth.

"You know what fuck this and fuck you! This world is doomed anyway at least you get to die honourably and what do I get a world that I can not even save that's going to blow up any way. You get a painless while I get the blown the fuck up…I hope your happy and I hope they forgive you because I will not…Good-bye my nemesis." I said before taking her head and lighting her on fire.

I walked away from the fire and sat down…this is it. This is the end of my story, over before it even began…what a load of shit.

I took a deep breath and continued the poem.

"Then, methought, the air grew denser, perfumed from an unseen censer

Swung by Seraphim whose foot-falls tinkled on the tufted floor.

"Wretch," I cried, "thy God hath lent thee—by these angels he hath sent thee

Respite—respite and nepenthe from thy memories of Lenore;

Quaff, oh quaff this kind nepenthe and forget this lost Lenore!"

Quoth the Raven "Nevermore."

"Prophet!" said I, "thing of evil!—prophet still, if bird or devil!—

Whether Tempter sent, or whether tempest tossed thee here ashore,

Desolate yet all undaunted, on this desert land enchanted—

On this home by Horror haunted—tell me truly, I implore—

Is there—_is_ there balm in Gilead?—tell me—tell me, I implore!"

Quoth the Raven "Nevermore."

"Prophet!" said I, "thing of evil!—prophet still, if bird or devil!

By that Heaven that bends above us—by that God we both adore—

Tell this soul with sorrow laden if, within the distant Aidenn,

It shall clasp a sainted maiden whom the angels name Lenore—

Clasp a rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore."

Quoth the Raven "Nevermore."

"Be that word our sign of parting, bird or fiend!" I shrieked, upstarting—

"Get thee back into the tempest and the Night's Plutonian shore!

Leave no black plume as a token of that lie thy soul hath spoken!

Leave my loneliness unbroken!—quit the bust above my door!

Take thy beak from out my heart, and take thy form from off my door!"

Quoth the Raven "Nevermore."

And the Raven, never flitting, still is sitting, _still_ is sitting

On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door;

And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming,

And the lamp-light o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;

And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor

Shall be lifted—nevermore!" I said my voice cracking a little due to the tears I was refusing to shed.

I sat down staring at the now ashy body of my former grandmother. I contemplated just walking into the fire to end my life when-

"Hello Brother." A sweet voice right behind me.

I whirled around took my sunglasses off to see all of my family right in front of me and even more surprising they were human.

"Casey." I said astounded.

I ran toward them half expecting to go through them…I thought they were ghosts now imagine my surprise that instead of going through them I crashed into them.

"Your real." I said surprised.

"Of course we are real you bonehead." Eric teased.

That is when I knew they were real. Eric often called me a bonehead when I was younger much to the annoyance of our mother…speaking of our mother she opened her arms and I ran into them and cried.

Look I may look fifteen but I am Five years old. All this crap started to happen when I was one. I was three when I lost everything. Why grandma Bella left me alive after killing the surviving five vampires and my sister I don't know.

"Why?" I asked.

They looked confused but grandma Bella understood.

"Why did I leave you alive?" She asked.

I nodded my head.

"I left you alive because…there was just something there. Even in a murdering haze I could sense it wasn't your time to die so I let you live. Do I regret that? No, in fact." She said looking me right in the eyes. "I should thank you. I thank you because you reunited me with Edward and I am happy again…so thank you Kain."

Next thing I know pure white light surrounds me and I panic.

"No! I just got my family back! I'm not ready to die damn it! No!" I shouted.

"Settle down youngling." An unearthly voice said causing the hair on the back of my neck to rise.

"Who are you. Show yourself." I demanded.

The light left and I could see my family only something was different…their eyes…they were white pure white.

"What the hell are you things?" I asked.

"Wrong direction try further up north." Carlisle's voice said in a distorted tone.

Up north…Angels.

"Angels." I said softly.

"Correct youngling." Esme's voice replied in the same tone.

"But why here and why now and why me?" I asked.

"That's a lot of whys as for here and now because we can. As for you well we need a warrior, a warrior not afraid to pull the proverbial trigger, a warrior who will not hesitate to make the right decisions. Believe it or not we didn't want things to turn out this way but our pickings were pretty slim until you came upon our notice. Now we need you, a warrior in every sense of the word, to go back in time and change the past to stop this future from ever happening by any means necessary, kill who you have to." My father's voice replied in the same tone.

My sister came up to me with a leather-bound book and presented it to me.

"This book contains every bad thing that has ever befallen your family and it all started October 15, 2005 and we are going to send you back to the month before. Your grandmother would be just getting to Forks the day before. It will be your job to protect her until she and your grandfather get together and then your job becomes harder because that is when the threats start coming. Now its your decision to reveal yourself to them or not." My Mother added in the same voice.

"Um. I have a question." I said.

They nodded.

"Well if you sent me back in time wouldn't my body start fading away." I asked.

"Not as long as you keep this bracelet. It was made by us so we can stay in this time without fading away." Another replied in my aunt Rachel's voice.

I looked at the leather bracelet and I could see a gem of some kind in the center with some kind of silver smoke in the center of it.

I looked around trying to imagine the World before I was born.

I put the glasses back or rather tried to before the angel inhabiting my aunt Alice stopped my hand and looked into my scarred eye.

"We can make that go away, heal you leg like nothing happened. Everything that happened would be in your memory. You can save the world before it even needs saving. The people involved are going to remember your name." She replied.

"I'll do it. But I am not doing it for you angels. I am doing it for my family. I would love to see the family I lost before I was even born. Your all right about one thing this is a one-way trip. There is a good chance I might die that concept doesn't scare me. I will make damn sure that this time zone ceases to exist even if it brings about my end…hell I'll die laughing." I replied.

They all nodded and placed their hands up and started chanting. The ground around me started shaking and I was slowly being surrounded my Light again.

"Kain! Kain! No!" Rosalie my aunt shouted from a distance away, her mate my uncle Emmett not far behind her.

I looked at them and smiled.

"I have to save the world. I will miss you both. Hasta la vista, baby." I said before the light completely engulfed me…and I blacked out.

When I came to I was laying on the sidewalk with a man in a cop uniform standing over me. I rolled over to see a brown haired man with a moustache and dark brown eyes…I knew him from an old photo album my mother had.

"Oh thank god your alive. I was patrolling around and I found you laying here." Charlie said.

Playing up a concussion I looked up at him.

"Where am I?" I asked confused.

"Forks Washington." Charlie replied.

I made my way to my feet.

"Whoa what are you doing." Charlie asked.

"I need the hospital." I said falling back to my knees.

"Here then I will help you." Charlie said helping me to my feet and supporting me to his car.

"Thank you." I said before whispering "Great grandfather."

We got into the car and we headed to the hospital. This was the start of my last mission and I was not about to fuck this up. My future and the future of mankind, vampire kind and werewolf kind depend on my mission succeeding. This is step one. Operation Saving the Future is a go. Its Showtime folks!

(A/N: That is the end of the first chapter. How do you all like it. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think.)


End file.
